bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xepeyon
Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:TakashiIshigawa.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blackemo1 (talk) 04:09, March 19, 2009 Second Coming of Aizen Arc Remeber to check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc NOW!!!!! Blackemo1 15:19, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:48, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back: thought you disappeared. My offer involving a collaboration between Hotaru and Takashi still stands. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 18:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Awesome. Anyways, since your still adding history to your character, are there any parts where Hotaru can reasonably fit in and interact with him for an extended amount of time? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:05, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's alright. There's no rush. The Patrol Corps involvement at the Battle of Kongoukai sound all well and good, though I will need more information about how it came about. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 23:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Sure. Whatever rows your boat. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I like I like your article Undouka Blackemo1 20:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Dude I am in love with your article Teishidō!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the visuals are awesome!!!!!!! Blackemo1 19:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC) The Devil Came Down to Seireitei... Hey, wanna RPG Battle? Takashi Ishigawa vs. Lucifer? But you will have to start the page and tell me exactly the rules... PsykoReaper 20:25, 16 June 2009 (UTC) mmmMMMMMmmmmm Well, it's all over the wiki, Seireitou has them all the time with other people, I thought ya knew about that stuff... PsykoReaper 18:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Bwahaha You can't hide from me, no more!! :D --れび (talk to Lavi!) 03:19, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm just bored. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 03:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::True. You got a post to write on SWRP and stuffs to do on this wiki, though. :P I'm just bored stiff. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 03:38, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Love You Dude I love you, you make such great articles!!!! Why do people pay attention to me when it should be you?!?!? Your Yamamoto article was well done. While I know you are still working on it it is still great!!! I love it when guys make women strong too. Even though I am aguy myself I like seeing everyone on equal grounds in fanon. Blackemo1 10:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) High Marshall He is the High Marshall, It was a typo I'll fix it--KingBarragan 21:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Collab Cont'd Not really, for any of the three. I was thinking about going somewhere with Michiko Ito and her rampant zanpakuto, but I never got around to doing it. Masaru Fujibayashi was made mainly because I was inspired by Miyamoto Musashi and his dueling style. I don't have a clue what I was doing with Kohaku Fujibayashi. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 23:19, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :You think you can work with any of them? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 03:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Collab cont'd I was planning on creating a hollow or arrancar that would serve as an archenemy of sorts for Michiko, as well as put a bit of focus on Michiko's "rampant" zanpakuto (as well as explain what it means for a zanpakuto to go rampant), but I have practically nothing in mind for Masaru: he's pretty much a dead end for me. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Bother. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 03:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, all hollows have some sort of special ability as hollows (that Arrurie Gillian Espada absorbs other hollows' powers by devouring them, for example), so I am doing something similar with Michiko, namely having a hollow that has the ability to interact with spirits be encountered, put Michiko in a situation where the zanpakuto sacrifices its sanity to save Michiko, and go rampant. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC) CotM Two of your characters were nominated. You should take a look and say if you'd like them in or not. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 21:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Got IM (since we're both on right now)? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 21:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think I got you added. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) No problem I understand.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 02:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hello I would like to extend an invitation to you to join the Bleach Fan Fiction official chat. It is a place where users like us can get to know each other better and it is also easier to get feedback or join and manage Roleplays on a chat. We already have a few users there that you may or may not know, but I do believe you will enjoy yourself. If you wish to join go to the link at then of this, creating an account is FREE so come join us there ^_^ Link: http://lasnochesapw.chatango.com/ Ten Tailed Fox 21:58, September 23, 2009 (UTC)